


Dave and Karkat's Sexy Times

by justaninjaowl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaninjaowl/pseuds/justaninjaowl
Summary: We discover who Dave's sexy boy is





	Dave and Karkat's Sexy Times

TG: who's my sexy boy  
CG: I AM YOUR SEXY BOY DAVE


End file.
